Diferentes
by lisle16
Summary: En un mundo futurista donde las personas son divididas en facciones un grupo de chicos intentara salir adelante , y poco a poco descubrirán secretos que pondrán en peligro su vida .
1. Chapter 1

**Diferentes**

**E****sta historia me pertenece, sin embargo los personajes pertenecen a stephanie meyer y la historia esta basada en la trilogía divergente de verónica roth .**

**Summary : **

**-En un mundo futurista donde las personas son divididas en facciones un grupo de chicos intentara salir adelante , y poco a poco descubrirán secretos que pondrán en peligro su vida .**

**Capitulo 1 **

**Reneesme**

_**Estoy en un jardin , es hermoso y grande hay rosas de todos los colores , veo un lago cerca donde juegan unos niños , estan riendo y se ven felices me acerco a ellos y veo que son un niño de ojos verdes y cabello cobrizo y una niña de ojos chocolates y cabellos castaños con reflejos rojizos y estan con una mujer de tez blanca y cabello castaño , es muy bonita y ella esta tirándole agua en la cara , también parece feliz , la mujer se levanta y el chico va con ella y caminan hacia el otro lado del lago , me acerco un poco mas y veo que la niña me observa curiosa y me hace una seña para que me acerque a ella , yo salgo de mi escondite y voy hacia ella .**_

_**-hola -me saluda con una sonrisa**_

_**-hola soy reneesme – le devuelvo el saludo y la sonrisa un poco nerviosa**_

_**Es un gusto conocerte al fin , te estábamos esperando para jugar – me dice ella sonriendo mas- ven te presentare a mis hermanos **_

_**-la sigo por un camino dorado que brilla como el oro , es precioso y llegamos a una casa hermosa , es de dos plantas , tiene enredaderas con rosas en ellas , hay una fuente con una figura que no reconozco y hay peces en ella , sigo a la niña hasta una enorme puerta con acabados en oro , rubí y esmeralda , es lo mas hermoso que he visto ,ella abre la puerta y me sorprendo mas aun , es hermoso .**_

_**-Eddieeee...!- canta ella**_

_**-De repente se escuchan unos pasos por las escaleras y aparece el niño de cabellos cobrizos , se ha cambiando de ropa y para mi sorpresa viene hacia mi .**_

_**-Nessie, donde estabas ? Llegas tarde.. - me dice con el ceño fruncido**_

_**\- yo .. no sabia que me estaban esperando , lo siento – le digo nerviosamente**_

_**-Eddieee !-le riñe ella- no la trates asi , no es su culpa ellos la tienen – le dice ella cariñosamente con una sonrisa**_

_**-culpa de quienes ? - pregunto curiosa**_

_**-Eso no tiene importancia ahora ...- dice la niña de nuevo – bueno creo que se nos hizo tarde es hora de irnos a descansar- dice tomándome del brazo en dirección a las escalera – adios eddie – le dice la niña con una sonrisa cariñosa**_

_**-buenas noches para las dos – dice eddie y sube las escaleras que estan a la izquierda de nosotras**_

_**-buenas noches ? Pero si ...- digo y cuando volteo hacia la ventana , ya anocheció , que raro .**_

_**-me lleva por un pasillo hay muchas habitaciones y cada puerta tiene un diseño diferente ,y me pregunto a donde llevaran ... me lleva hasta el final del pasillo y paramos en frente de 5 puertas y cada una de ellas tiene un diseño diferente y me acerco para verlas mejor y cada una de ellas tiene ... los símbolos de cada facción , la primera es cordialidad , la segunda es verdad , la tercera erudición , la cuarta osadía y la ultima es abnegación ... por que estarán aquí , con que propósito quiero preguntarle pero no se si sera incorrecto..**_

_**-bueno aquí estamos ... esta es tu habitación – dice ella señalándome la ultima puerta – espero que te guste estuvimos decorándola para ti – dice con la emoción brillando en sus ojos – vamos entra , entra ...**_

_**-abro la puerta y veo una cama con dosel , sus sabanas son de color gris , esta perfectamente decorado y esta pintada de un gris mas claro , hay dos sofás y una mesita para tomar el te , hay un gran ventanal que tiene vista hacia un jardín lleno de rosas ¿grises? , tambien veo un armario y cuadros pegados en la pared , es preciosa como todo lo demás, volteo hacia la niña y veo que me esta mirando con ansiedad , supongo que quiere saber mi opinión .**_

_**-Es hermosa , todo es hermoso – le digo con una sonrisa – muchas gracias**_

_**-me alegro que te haya gustado -dice devolviendome la sonrisa- bueno.. dejare que descanses, hasta mañana nessie- dice mientras se da la vuelta para irse**_

_**-Oye .. - la llamo – puedo hacerte una pregunta ?**_

_**-ya la estas haciendo – me dice ella burlona- pero si puedes **_

_**-por que me llaman nessie ?- le pregunto**_

_**-por que asi te llamas ... o por lo menos nosotros te conocemos por ese nombre – dice ella**_

_**-y como te llamas ?- le pregunto de nuevo- no se tu nombre **_

_**-creí que seria una sola pregunta- dice ella , la miro suplicante – es tarde , mañana es un dia importante para ti ... buenas noches nessie , nos veremos otra vez- me dice enigmática**_

_**-pero.. - intento decir pero ya se ha ido , abro el armario y veo que hay un camisón me lo pongo y me meto a la cama , es cómoda y confortable , por que no me dijo su nombre , por que hay puertas con los símbolos de las facciones , por que fue tan misteriosa .. con esos pensamientos me quedo dormida.**_

_**-Me despierto con el sonido de unos gritos , son los gritos de los niños , salto de la cama y abro la puerta , sigo el sonido de los gritos y bajo a la entrada y todo esta destruido , escucho un sollozo y me acerco , la niña y eddie están llorando sobre un cuerpo , me acerco un poco mas y veo que es la mujer que los acompañaba en el lago , tienes los ojos de color chocolate iguales a los de la niña , pero estos están abiertos y sin vida , ellos levantan la mirada pero no me están viendo a mi sino algo detrás de mi , me doy la vuelta lentamente y veo una sombra y se esta acercando a mi , me quedo paralizada y escucho un grito es la niña , ella esta diciendo algo pero no puedo escucharla**_

_**-Corre nessie , correee ... vete , vete – me grita , pero yo no puedo moverme y la sombra ya esta sobre mi y la escucho gritar – nessie ... reneesme, reneesme...**_

_**-**_**Siento que me sacuden y comienzo a mover mis piernas y brazos para defenderme , abro los ojos y es mi hermana Ángela y esta observándome preocupada por el ataque que acaba de presenciar y acariciándose el brazo , que creo golpee .**

**-estas bien ? - me pregunta suavemente**

**-Si , lo siento por golpearte – le digo nerviosa **

**-tranquila , era un mal sueño ? - me pregunta , sentándose a mi lado en la cama**

**-Si , deben ser los nervios por la prueba de aptitud – digo tranquila**

**-no tienes por que estar nerviosa , todo saldra bien ya veras – me dice abrazandome – bueno y ahora tienes que prepararte , te veo abajo – me dice cariñosamente**


	2. Chapter 2

**capitulo 2**

_**-te preguntaras quien soy , mi nombre es reneesme dwyer y pertenezco a abnegación y esta es la historia de como fuimos libres.**_

**-Cuando Ángela sale de mi habitación , me recuesto en mi cama con e un suspiro y muchas preguntas vienen a mi cabeza , quienes eran esos niños y esa mujer , pero sobretodo quiero saber que era esa cosa que estaba en la casa y habia asesinado a la mujer , sacudo mi cabeza intentando despejarla , y me digo que tal vez deba olvidarlo , después de todo fue solo un sueño .**

**-Luego de asearme , bajo y veo a mi hermana poniendo la mesa y escucho a mama en la cocina , ayudo a Ángela a terminar de poner la mesa y nos sentamos una al lado de la otra , mama sale de la cocina y me da un cariñoso beso en la frente y un suave buenos días ,mi madre es hermosa , su cabello es de color castaño rojizo y sus ojos son tan azules que me recuerdan al cielo , Ángela se parece mucho a ella solo que ella tiene los ojos cafés al igual que yo , las dos son muy hermosas , me gustaría verme como ellas estoy segura de que si qui se permitiera admirar la belleza física , todos voltearían a verlas , nos sentamos y decimos una oración antes de comenzar a comer , de repente mi madre me mira y veo la tristeza que hay en sus ojos , es lo mismo que veo siempre cada vez que la observo , desde que papa murió hace 5 años.**

**-Cariño hoy tardaste en bajar , estas bien ?– dice ella mirándome preocupada**

**-Si , mama es solo que tuve un mal sueño y me costo un poco despertarme , sino hubiera sido por Ángela , no hubiera despertado – le digo para tranquilizarla**

**-Estas nerviosa por la prueba de aptitud ? - me pregunta ella tomándome de las manos**

**-Si , un poco – le digo distraída , y era cierto un aparte de mi tenia miedo que el resultado no fuera abnegación , pero la otra tenia miedo de que el resultado fuera abnegación y tuviera que quedarme atrapada aquí .**

**-yo también estoy un poco nerviosa – dice Ángela mirándome con compresión , mi madre nos toma de las manos a ambas y nos mira con ternura**

**-Mis chicas ... no tienen por que estar nerviosas la prueba las ayudara a tomar una decisión ... todo saldrá bien ya verán – nos dice dándole un apretón a nuestras mano y con una sonrisa , se levanta de la mesa -Bien es hora de irnos o llegaremos tarde**


	3. Chapter 3

**Capitulo 3**

**-Salimos de casa y tomamos en autobús hacia la escuela , y mientras avanzamos me concentro en mis pensamientos , que haré si el resultado da abnegación esta claro que no tengo el sentido natural para ayudar a las personas , aveces pienso en mi misma y eso es un claro ejemplo de que se que no pertenezco aquí , tampoco quiero dejar a mi familia pero siento que no encajo en abnegación , o al menos no lo suficiente . Estoy tan perdida en mis pensamientos que no me he dado cuenta que Ángela se ha levantado para darle el puesto a una anciana de verdad y mi hermana me mira reprochándome con la mirada y yo solo puedo desviar la mirada hacia la ventana .**

**-Finalmente llegamos a nuestro destino que es la escuela esta se encuentra dividida en tres edificios , niveles bajos, niveles medios y niveles superiores todos están hechos de vidrio y acero, el edificio de niveles superiores es el mas antiguo y, frente a el hay una gran escultura de metal que los de osadía escalan para ver quien llega mas alto .**

**-Caminamos hacia dentro, escucho que anuncian que las clases serán cortadas a la mitad hoy , así podremos asistir a la prueba de aptitud , mis manos están empezando a sudar. Mientras caminamos por el pasillo hacia nuestras respectivas clases**

**Ángela , como lo haces ? - le digo , ella voltea y me ve confundida – como haces para no estar tan nerviosa ? - ella me mira comprensiva**

**-Estoy muy nerviosa pero intento pensar en que las cosas estarán bien – me dice ella**

**-Quisiera poder pensar lo mismo – digo susurrando para mi , Ángela toma mi mano y nos detenemos a un lado del pasillo**

**-Ven , todo estará bien – me da un rápido abrazo y sigue caminando , yo la sigo rápidamente – bueno tengo que ir a matemáticas avanzadas , ten un buen dia – me sonrie y aleja rápidamente , yo debo ir a historia de las facciones **

**-Ángela es un año mayor que yo , pero vamos en el mismo año en la escuela , una chica de erudición pasa a mi lado y me tropieza**

**-Quitate del medio , estirada – me dice con burla **

**-Se supone que debería pasar desapercibida , pero desde hace unos meses los de abnegación , somos blancos de las burlas y maltratos de los de erudición , no se por que nunca hemos hecho algo malo .**

**Una voz anuncia que la prueba comienza después del almuerzo y siento que mi corazón late muy rápido **

**-Llego a la cafetería y localizo a Ángela charlando tranquilamente con ben cheney , ben vive a dos casas de la nuestra , es de tez blanca , sus ojos son cafes al igual que su cabello , es atractivo , pienso mientras camino hacia ellos**

**-Hola reneesme, como estas ? - me pregunta amablemente**

**-Muy bien , gracias ben – le digo con una sonrisa temblorosa , el sabe que le estoy mintiendo , pero no dice nada mas**

**-y donde esta , lucy ? - le pregunto observando que su hermana no esta – ya fue llamada ?**

**-Si , estaba muy nerviosa creo que el fondo todos estamos nerviosos , esa prueba nos ayudara a definir nuestro futuro – dice pensativo y yo le doy razón mentalmente , luego de eso no hablamos y llaman a Ángela , después de unos minutos dicen el nombre de ben y el mio y yo me levanto y siento miedo de que mis piernas dejen de sostenerme y caiga**

**-Caminamos por un largo pasillo , llegamos a unas 10 habitaciones , que solo son utilizadas para las pruebas de aptitud , ben se detiene en la habitación numero 5 ,y yo en la que le sigue pero antes de entrar nos miramos y sonreimos como forma de despedida y luego entra en la habitación , yo me quedo paralizada afuera un momento tomo una respiración y luego entro cautelosa .**

**-La mitad izquierda de la habitación esta pintada de gris , y en el medio hay una silla como la de un dentista , a mi lado la pared esta cubierta de espejos y puedo ver que estoy pálida y mis ojos muestran mi malestar .**

**-Que tienen los de abnegación con los espejos ?- me pregunta con un poco de burla una voz , me doy vuelta y veo a una chica de cabello corto y con puntas tirando a todas partes , es pequeña y tiene perforaciones en el labio y encima de su ceja , es muy bonita .**

**-Cree..-me aclaro la garganta -creemos que es vanidoso – le digo nerviosamente**

**-Oh , bien siéntate , mi nombre es alice y realizare tu prueba – me dice ella volteándose hacia la mesa que esta al lado de la silla , al voltearse puedo ver que tiene un tatuaje , y no se que es . Ella se da vuelta me conecta unos cables a cada lado de mi cabeza y creo que se dio cuenta que estuve observando su tatuaje **

**-Es la flor de lis , representa la sabiduría y el aprendizaje , quería algo que me recordara mi antigua facción - me dice mientras toma algo de la mesa y me lo entrega – Bien , toma esto – veo que es un frasco que contiene un liquido morado – No te hará nada**

**-Muy bien – le digo antes de tomármelo , no tiene sabor así que es mas fácil para mi , cierro y abro los ojos y la habitación desaparece...**


End file.
